Un viaje para decirte lo que siento
by Marie Sweets Stories
Summary: May se ha sentido sola sin Ash, así que hace su rumbo a Kalos. En su encuentro Ash la invita a viajar con él y su nuevo grupo de amigos. ¿Se atreverá a confesarle a Ash lo que siente? ¿O solo lo perderá? ¡Una nueva aventura les espera! Advanceshipping, AaMayL, Ash X May.
1. Chapter 1

Por ti haría hasta lo imposible, aunque no me ames, el corazón me late con solo pensar en ti, oh Ash, eres un tonto por no darte cuenta de todo lo que siento por ti. Mi vida ha sido casi imposible desde que nos separamos y nuestro encuentro en Sinnoh solo sirvió para darme cuenta de que te amo como a nadie he amado. Que duele pensar en que ahora estas lejos con otra chica que conociste mucho antes que a mi, no sé que haré. Solo me queda rogar porque no olvides esos maravillosos momentos que pasamos juntos, nuestro listón Terracota, el Teddiursa que te regalé, el amor hacía los pokémon que me enseñaste. No puedo más y rompo en un llanto amargo y doloroso.

Horas después de tanto llorar me dí cuenta de que si no hago nada te perderé para siempre y es algo que no deseo. Me puse mi bandana y me dirigí hacía el puerto de Hoenn. No dejaré que te lleven lejos de mi, ¿por qué? Simplemente porque te amo. Tal vez en Kalos no haya concursos pokémon pero también necesito despejarme de ellos durante una temporada y simplemente espero reunir valor para confesarte lo que siento.

Subí al ferry sin mirar atrás, Beautifly se subió a mi cabeza mientras sentíamos la brisa marina chocar en nuestra cara. Desde Sinnoh solo se de ti gracias a la señora Delia pero quiero verte de nuevo, ver si has cambiado, ver si ahora estás con ella para darme por vencida y solo ver de lejos y con resignación que por mi estupidez te perdí. Ahora ya no somos niños, Ash y espero que comprendas que ya no quiero ser tu amiga, quiero ser algo más, si me rechazas, no importa, me iré con la cabeza en alto y no te volveré a molestar. Tal vez eso sea doloroso y casi imposible pero ya dije que por ti haría hasta lo imposible y si para verte feliz significa apartarme de tu lado, lo haré solo por ti.

Al caer la noche no pude conciliar el sueño, me la pasé dando vueltas por mi camarote mientras Skitty jugueteaba con su cola intentando hacerme sentir mejor. Le dediqué la mejor sonrisa que pude. Quiero pensar que si me rechazas no será tan doloroso, que encontraré a otro príncipe azul y tu te iras con la princesa, con quien quieras hacer tu vida, y que al final seguiremos siendo amigos y la llama de este sentimiento se apagará para siempre. También me puse a pensar, ¿qué te diré después de tanto tiempo? ¿Me recordarás? ¿Me sonreirás o solo pasarás de mi? ¿cómo sonará tu voz ahora? ¿será que también me haz extrañado? Con todas estas preguntas sin respuesta caí rendida ante los brazos de Morfeo.

De repente un fuerte sonido me despertó. Habíamos llegado a Kalos. Me vestí lo más rápido que pude y no pude evitar sentir Beautiflys en mi estómago. Corrí hasta llegar a Ciudad Luminalia y te vi mirando escaparates con desesperación, parecías harto de ver tantas tiendas. Una rubia salió de la tienda, seguida por un joven y una niña, te vi bufar. No sabía como acercarme a ti y me empezaba a arrepentir así que con todo el valor del mundo hice un _sprint_ y choqué contigo haciéndolo parecer un accidente.

–No sabes cuánto lo siento.–bajé mi cabeza.

–No pasa nada.–dijiste ofreciéndome tu mano y al mirarme te sorprendiste.–May...¿eres tu?–me preguntaste con cierta emoción, ciertamente no habías cambiado mucho.

–Ash, Pikachu...cuánto tiempo. No los he visto desde Sinnoh.–te dije fingiendo no haber sabido de ti. Pikachu estaba en tu hombro como de costumbre.

–Pika-pi.–me saludó Pikachu con emoción y le acaricié su cabeza.

–Lo sé, May. ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Te has realizado como coordinadora?–me preguntaste realmente interesado, eso me alivió mucho.

–Claro, Ash, gané la copa listón de Jotho...pero...decidí tomarme un tiempo en Kalos para capturar nuevos pokémon y mejorar mucho más mi técnica.–te sonreí con cariño.

–Ya veo...May...me apoyaste mucho en la liga Hoenn y en la Batalla de la Frontera así que...¿me acompañarías? Voy por mi sexta medalla, solo pasé a saludar al profesor Ciprés...por favor.–me preguntaste y asentí enérgicamente.

–Me encantaría volver a viajar contigo, Ash. Contigo también, Pikachu.–les dije con una gran sonrisa y tu me sonreíste por igual pero había algo diferente en esa sonrisa...¿ternura quizá?

–De verdad que no has cambiado esa actitud tan dulce.–dijiste y cubriste tu boca algo sonrojado, me sonrojé también.

–Ash...¿quién es ella?–preguntó la rubia mayor.

–Si, Ash, ¿quién es esta chica tan bonita?–preguntó la pequeña rubia.

–Eureka, por favor, respeta más a la señorita.–dijo el rubio tomando de los hombros a la niña.

–Pero no miento, hermano, es muy bonita. ¿Qué tal si te casas con mi hermano?–dijo la niña tirando de mi mano y una mano robótica que salió de la mochila del rubio la jaló.

–Eureka, por favor, deja de avergonzarme.–dijo el pobre chico.

–Pero, hermano, si no te consigo una novia te vas a quedar solo.–dijo la pequeña, se me ha hecho mucho más simpática que Max.

–May, ella es Serena, la pequeña es Eureka y su hermano mayor se llama Citrón. Chicos, esta chica es May, ella viajó conmigo por Hoenn y en la Batalla de la Frontera de Kanto, es una excelente coordinadora y un viejo amigo y yo le decimos "La Princesa de Hoenn" y es la hija de Norman, el líder de gimnasio de la Ciudad Petalburgo en Hoenn.–me presentaste tu, mi chico de pelo azabache y me sonrojé por la presentación con tanto detalle.

–¡Que linda! Jamás he visto una coordinadora en persona. ¿Cómo son tu técnicas?–me preguntó la pequeña Eureka.

–¿Te gustaría una demostración, Eureka?–le pregunté a la pequeña y asintió eufórica.

–Vayamos a un lugar donde haya espacio.–les dije y nos fuimos a la ruta 14.–¡Beautifly, a escena!–dije sacando a Beautifly.–Utiliza viento plateado, luego entra a el y utiliza sol matutino.–dije y Beautifly utilizó ambos ataques y el viento plateado brilló con varios colores.–Termina con disparo de seda.–Beautifly terminó ese ataque rompiendo el viento plateado en estrellas cristalinas.

–Has mejorado bastante, May.–me dijiste con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

–¡Wow! Que linda es Beautifly y May, eres fabulosa.–me dijo Eureka y le sonreí.

–Gracias, Eureka. Es porque nos gusta lo que hacemos, ¿verdad, Beautifly?–Beautifly asintió y Eureka me miró con admiración, lo cual me halagó.

–Una combinación fabulosa, se nota que tienen un lazo muy estrecho, señorita May, Beautifly.–me dijo Citrón y agradecí con una reverencia.

–Gracias, joven Citrón.–le dije y fue con Eureka que jugaba con un pokémon ciertamente adorable.

–Debo de admitir que fue fabuloso. Es mejor que montar Ryhorns. ¿Me enseñarías algún día?–me preguntó Serena y asentí.

–Si me enseñas a montar Ryhorns será un placer.–asintió y estrechamos nuestras manos de manera amistosa.

–May, ¿qué tal si damos una vuelta por Luminalia? Te encantará conocer al profesor.–me dijiste y asentí.

–Escuché que hay muchas tiendas fabulosas en Luminalia. Andando.–te dije tomando tu mano y dirigiéndonos al laboratorio. Tu mano siempre me ha dado seguridad.

Aún no estoy lista para decirlo, solo espera, Ash. Ahora que viajaré contigo quiero obtener todo ese valor para confesarte mis sentimientos.

* * *

**Fin del capítulo 1.**

Se reciben ideas y comentarios, criticas y galletas(?). Espero que les haya gustado. Dejen un review si les gustó.

**Disclaimer: Pokémon y sus personajes no me pertenecen, los utilizo para mis fics sin fines de lucro.**


	2. Chapter 2

Salimos con rumbo al laboratorio del profesor Ciprés, seguí tomando la mano de Ash sin darme cuenta, hasta que me miró sonrojado y me hizo darme cuenta. Solté su mano y me disculpé varias veces pero Ash solo me sonrió y me dijo que todo estaba bien, su optimismo es algo que me gusta de él. Serena, Eureka y yo íbamos platicando de lo fabulosas que son las tiendas de Luminalia y lo deliciosos que son los dulces locales. Al mencionar los dulces, Munchlax salió de mi pokébola con su cara serena de siempre y empezó a olfatear el aire.

–May, creo que Munchlax está buscando algo.–me dijo Ash.

–Ya sabes lo glotón que es Munchlax, Ash. De seguro quiere dulces.–le dije a Ash.

–No quisiera interrumpir, May, pero Munchlax salió corriendo.–me dijo Eureka un poco alterada.

–¿Hacia dónde fue, Eureka?–le pregunté desesperada ya que Munchlax tiende a causar muchos problemas.

–Corrió hacía la calle donde se encuentran las pastelerías, cafeterías y dulcerías.–dijo Serena y Ash, Pikachu y yo salimos corriendo ya sabiendo lo que puede pasar con Munchlax.

–¡Allí está!–anunció Ash y vaya sorpresa nos llevamos cuando Munchlax estaba comiéndose los pasteles que le regalaba alguien muy conocido.

–May, no debes dejar que Munchlax se escape, ¿qué no puedes controlarlo?–ugh ese sabelotodo.

–¡Max!–gritamos Ash y yo al unísono.

–¿Ash? ¡Hola Ash, Pikachu! Ha pasado mucho tiempo. Mira las cosas de la vida. May vino a relajarse y yo a la liga. Aún me debes una batalla, Art.–dijo Max.

–Max, mi nombre es Ash.–dijo Ash con su típica actitud infantil.

–Ash, Art, como sea. También he entrenado mucho y la semana pasada me encontré con Brock, te manda saludos. También quiero contarte que intenté con la liga Hoenn pero quedé entre los 8 mejores. Vine a Kalos también para retarte.–contó Max.

–¡Ash, May!–gritaron Citrón, Serena y Eureka.

–Hola chicos, miren les quiero presentar a otro viejo amigo, es el hermano menor de May, su nombre es Max.–presentó Ash a mi hermano.

–Yo soy Serena, mucho gusto.–saludó Serena.

–Soy Citrón, un placer.–saludó el joven bastante educado.

–Y yo Eureka.–saludó Eureka bastante enérgica.

–Es un gusto, todos. Oye, Ash, ¿qué tal una batalla después de que te desocupes?–preguntó mi hermano despreocupado.

–Claro, Max, después de todo nunca rompo una promesa.–dijo Ash con una sonrisa serena.

–¡Que bien! ¿Hacía dónde iban?–preguntó Max todo curioso.

–Con el profesor Ciprés, Max.–exclamó Eureka emocionada.

–Ya veo. Pues ¿qué esperamos?–dijo Max tomando a May y a Eureka de la mano.

* * *

**Fin del capítulo 2.**

Se reciben ideas y comentarios, criticas y galletas(?). Espero que les haya gustado. Dejen un review si les gustó.

Me tardé años en actualizar pero me hice un esguince en mi mano derecha y es algo complicado escribir. Además es algo (muy) corto, lo siento muchísimo.

**Disclaimer: Pokémon y sus personajes no me pertenecen, los utilizo para mis fics sin fines de lucro.**


End file.
